Darkness Awakens
by Yarami
Summary: We always hope some legends aren't real. To bad that isn't always how it works. Like the legend of the Queen. The evil surrounding the story was almost unreal, but it's just a legend. But everything changes with manipulation; even the lives of the living.
1. The Legacy Begins

Prologue

_*AAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh!*  
>Screams, oh those amazing screams! More! Lets hear more of those! <em>With a bloodthirsty roar the giant hollow swung it's tail, flattening buildings and crushing soul reapers alike. It all seemed like a dream; like it wasn't real. To bad it was real, just as the hollow that was attacking. However, the hollow itself was as if it came out of a nightmare anyone would want to forget. They had created a new category to contain it; they had called it a royal.  
>The giant hollow looked like a dragon; it's size was unbelievable. The creature with it's wings folded, had the sun blocked out. When the wings were open, the beast could eclipse half of the Soul Society! This Royal's size certainly fit it's power.<br>The Royal had killed all of the captains, save for a much younger Shigekuni Yamamoto. He was the only one now who still had enough power to fight the infamous Royal, the thousand faced queen; for the knowledge of it being able to change its shape into just about anything it wished.  
>A loud roar echoed again, as if challenging the young remaining captain. With a swing of his zanpakuto the fight was started.<br>The Royal dragon had been impersonating a soul reaper for some hundred years, and in doing so became the first ever trained arrancar. What made her unique was she could turn her hollow mask into extra reiatsu; adding to the already unbelievable reserves she had. The soul reapers found out out she was really a hollow when they could nolonger teach her more techniques. That sparked her current situation.  
>Cutting and slashing, locked in a deadly dance to the death. The Royal had reverted back to her soul reaper form; only this time, the full hollow mask was on her face and parts of her body. Yamamoto, even using his bankai, couldn't scratch her. The dark, electric, and very heavy reiatsu was not only weighing him down, but it was also lashing back at him with a wave of her clawed hand.<br>He couldn't defeat her, but maybe, just maybe he could seal her inside something nearby and easy to maintain. A kantana. He moved, parring the next blow, the dipping to grab the sword.

(The sword was ice blue with white diamonds on the hilt, a golden star for the guard, and waves on the edge of the blade.

The sealing kido was started, and with the incantation finished a golden light enveloped the strange being. Her eyes widened.  
>Fleeing wasn't an option for her, and defeat seemed evident. The kido had worked. She was stuck, but to his surprise her reiatsu bonded to the entire sword becoming it's entity. It formed a zanpakuto, that seemed to simmer with hatred and pure evil intent when touched before it disappeared within the sword.<br>Yamamoto hid the sword for many years, with the beast inside it became silent. That was until fate decided a different course.

2000 years later  
>A young boy had found it's resting place, and started to train with it, putting it back everyday by nightfall. Yamamoto never knew. For the first time since he found the kantana; he forgot the time and trained on into the night.<br>"Do you wish for power, for greatness, or maybe for greatness? My name is Aisushado. Why don't you say my name out loud? See what happens," a voice purred to him.  
>"Um... ok then, Aisushado," he stated uncertainly. The sword glowed, frost encrusted everything nearby, more ice started to form something in-front of him. The mass of ice took the shape of a nearly clear oriental dragon. Its eyes flicked open; pure red and slitted pupils; they glittered with nothing short of pure hatred, but glazed over with false satisfaction.<br>"What is your name boy?", the obviously female dragon calmly asked.  
>"My name is Toshiro," he said back coldly, but still confused.<br>"Well then Toshiro, go and gather your belongings. I am taking to Seritei to become a soul reaper!", she said proudly.  
>"Wait, you are MY zanpakuto? And what about Momo?", he said concerned.<br>"Yes I am yours, and if Momo is really a friend, tell her to train, to make her way to Seritei. She will earn her way there just as you have," she explained. "Go, hurry now. Take that with you. I will wait here." She pointed with her tail towards the kantana in his grip.  
>He turned around and ran right out of the field.<br>"He has a weak mind, it won't be long till I am back on my throne as the Queen of the hollows," she growled lying down in the snow covered grass.  
>Foot steps roused, getting up at the last second, startling the new child with Toshiro.<br>"Ah, you must be Momo, came to say goodbye?" her fangs gleamed in the light of the moon.  
>"Y-yes. Goodbye Shiro. I'll see you again someday," the dark haired girl whispered.<br>"Come on little boy, get on my back, we leave right now," the large dragon demanded.  
>He did as he was told sitting down in-between two spikes by her wing joints.<br>"Bye Momo," he murmured just loud enough for her to hear. With that the ice dragon jumped and took off, swiping her wings across the sky.  
>Flying for about an hour had them circling just outside the force field.<br>"Hold on, boy," she hissed diving down, piercing the bubble and skyrocketing towards where all the captains were meeting; if their reitsu was any indication. She pulled up just in time to land softly and silently on the ground and let out a roar that shook the very foundations of the buildings.  
>"Quickly now, hop off,"she hissed, hearing him shuffle then drop off. Shattering into ice shards that disintegrated, the dragon was no more.<br>"If you need to call on me just say: Become lawless, Aisushado," she whispered inside his head just as the captains came running out.  
>"You boy, do you know what just made that noise?" Kenpachi growled.<br>"My name is not boy it is Toshiro, and yes, it was my zanpakuto," he stated back coldly.  
>"Your zanpakuto? You don't know it's name, nor can you call on it! What a joke!" Byakuya said emotionlessly.<br>"If I do, I get to join your academy. She brought me here to do that anyway," he snapped back.  
>"Very well Toshiro, release your zanpakuto if you can," Yamamoto said.<br>"Gladly. Become lawless, Aisushado!," he roared confidently. The ground frosted over, and the dragon formed behind him. Rearing her head as he held his kantana in a defensive position.  
>"That's impossible! How can you do that!," came the outbursts. Yamamoto was concerned, but the Queen couldn't get out.<br>"Well done. You will start in the soul academy tomorrow," he barked.  
>"Thank you Sir, Toshiro murmured bowing.<br>"Please follow Captain Hirako to your temporally room," Yamamoto drawled out. Toshiro started walking behind him stuff in hand, but he stopped long enough to sheath his sword, sending the dragon back into the kantana. Quickly catching up he eventually got to his room.  
>Upon Shinji leaving, little Toshiro was out like a light. leaving the connection between their minds unstable, and giving an opportunity for the Queen of the Hollows to adapt and soon become free again; even if it ruins young Toshiro's mind and soul in the process. Yamamoto would rue the day he sealed her. She will make him watch the destruction of the world, and the rise of the hollows.<p> 


	2. Rising Forces

NEW BACKGROUND INFO

Name: Kukira

Race: Vasto Lorde level hollow

Past: She was a shingami or soul reaper captain back when the Gotei 13 was just 10. She was captain of the second, third, and eleventh companies. She lead the large, combined companies until she failed to defeat low leveled hollows that got away and later attacked some humans in another location. Upon to returning to the Soul Society, she was restrained and condemned to death in a month's time. She withered away in the Maggot's Nest with no food or water, but didn't do anything to try for an escape. What she was really doing was planning several escape scenarios and their outcomes. Eventually planning the best one, she started it. Channeling all her last spirit energy, she made her own portal to Heuco Mundo, but the guards on duty rushed in. Leaping through the rip in the air just as the guard's zanpakuto clanged to the ground; she narrowly missing death, but now was in a whole new boat of trouble. Lost in a new place filled with danger, within an inch of her life, and weapon-less, this couldn't get any worse.

A roar rang out across the barren wastelands.

"Of course! This always happens to me!"

Trying to push herself up to face the approaching beast, a crack of lightning shot down in front of her. However, it stayed connected to the ground, and transformed into her zanpakuto. The ground seemed to shake and quake as the hollow stopped in front of her limp form. It reached down to pick her up, but with a loud roar a mask and a hollow hole formed. Grabbing her zanpakuto and spinning as her body transformed into a tiny wolf-like shape; her sword implanted itself, with her help, inside the other hollows head, killing it instantly. She looked at the body hungrily, but turned around and ripped open another portal. This time it led to the human world, where she met Ichigo, continued to grow, and honed her battle skills becoming the most powerful vasto lorde.

Lies come in many different ways, but the truth doesn't. The truth is straight and to the point. Lies are the round about way of making everybody feel great; even if it is at their own expense.

"Ichigo! They tipped over her flowers!" a dark voice snapped.

"M'kay you stay there; I'll get em' since they can't see you," he yelled back.

"Hmph, fine," the voice crowed.

The voice belonged to a large black dog. It wasn't a normal dog; it was covered in bone armor, wore a mask on the top of it's face and, to top it all off, there was a large, empty hole right below her neck.

To a soul reaper it would be a hollow, an enemy. To Ichigo it was his best friend, the one who helped with everything. He found her sitting on the side of the road when it was much smaller, a puppy almost and he befriended it. The little animal followed him everywhere, but when asked who or what he was talking to, he couldn't say.

He always thought she was a ghost because of it. When he was older and she got as big as a car, the dog learned to phase into his body. Being carried around in his body made everything easier, mostly when his mom died. When they fell to the ground , she had come out of his body and caught both of them. They never left each others company afterwards.

"I can bring you more flowers tomorrow, if you want," he said to the little ghost girl.

"Yes please, and thank you," she said quietly.

"Come on Kukira-chan! Time to go home!" he yelled up to her.

She just lifted her head and yawned, showing tons of needle- like teeth, while getting up quickly. Leaping off the top of the building she was on and landed with a loud crunch from the concrete beneath her paws. Ichigo shook his head at her.

"Come on! We gotta go!" he wailed at he, exasperated and tired of her stubbornness.

"Well, let's go!" she roared.

Turning her head to snatch the back of his shirt and flipping him backwards onto her back.

"Hey! Hey wait!" he yelled.

"Nope! Ha ha!," she howled, taking off through the streets at unrealistic speeds. Skidding around corners and down the last stretch of street,

"Almost there," she yipped.

*Smash*

The dog was planted head first into a metal dumpster and Ichigo was sprawled out on the sidewalk. With a groan he rolled over and started getting up saying,

"You always run into that thing. Pick yourself up and go home, I'm going on ahead." He was off and down the street before she could respond.

"Hmph, fine then, leave me here alone!" she muttered to herself. The giant wolf trotted down the familiar path to the Kurosaki Clinic. Standing up to see if he opened his window yet, she sighed. Nope not yet, but suddenly a shiver ran up her spine.

Her whole body stiffened, and her head snapped to the side.

"One came? But for what? There couldn't be any hollows in the area; I ate them all! They couldn't be after me, could they?"she froze in place thinking, then with a wicked, wolfish grin; a gold and black kantana materialized on a belt strapped across her back.

"Oh well, if that's the case, let's give'em a "warm" welcome. Shock'em to the core, Kurai-Waru!" she snarled. The sword being held at arm's length started to spark and crackle with energy before creating a bolt of black electricity shooting up at the sky. It disappeared into the clouds, but came back down to strike at something on the ground only a few miles away.

Smirking while she returned her kantana to it's sheath, the wolf's head tilted back. With hatred glittering in her eyes she let out a roar so loud that it rattled windows and put cracks in the street.

"Quit your wailing and get up here!" Ichigo hissed.

"Fine by me. Move outta the way!" she cackled while crouching and leaping in the second story window.

*THUD*

She phased into his body from outside the window frame. The momentum had knocked him over, and he was not too happy about this at all.

"Oh calm down, I'm changing my size to fit in the room better. Bet your dad scuffed you up more than I did, judging by the noise from earlier, I am right," came the raspy voice.

"Well you still didn't need to go so fast," he mumbled. Dust and smoke started to filter out of his chest floating to the floor and forming her normal shape, but only the size was different; roughly the size of a great dane. Her sword shrank a little, but it remained there from earlier.

Turning around, she crawled under his bed, yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness," Go to sleep Ichi. Please?" same the hushed plea.

"Whatever."

In a few minutes, light snores rang about the room. Sleep filled the whole house, but the dog snuck out. Now it stood guard on the roof, where it would remain until the morning.

Coming down the stairs Ichigo stared at the T.V. with toast hanging out of his mouth. The T.V. was going on about some explosions.

"Hey Ichi-kun, isn't that near where her spirit is?" the dog questioned, growing to nearly her full size. Karin twitched after she talked, she noted, as Ichigo started towards the door. Maybe she can hear or see me, the dog thought.

Leaping towards the wall she passed through it, and joined Ichigo in walking down the street to go see their little ghost friend.

Claws clicking on the pavement she sighed," What is on your mind Ichigo?"

"Do you think she's ok Kukira?"

"Ye…" She was interrupted by a loud empty sounding roar that echoed around the buildings in the city.

"What are you roaring at?" He snapped furiously.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but THAT wasn't me," she replied grimly. Something was coming closer, but in just a few seconds a loud crash sounded and dust was sent flying everywhere.

"You remember all the training for fights, while I stayed synced inside your body? We are probably going to have to use it! But first things first; let me inside your body now! I can't take the chance of being seen!" she snarled desperately.

"Fine, but hurry," he whispered.

With a small hiss the masked wolf turned to dust, which spiraled into his body. Just as she finished phasing the little ghost girl ran by him. Looking back to where she just came from to see a giant creature with a white mask and a hole in it's chest.

"Run Ichigo!" screamed the child.

He did as she said and quickly ran after, but suddenly stopped as a shadow flew over in the shape of a person. Ichigo looked up to see a young lady in a black hiaori and black bell pants wielding a sword.

She slashed at the giant beast; bringing the sword straight down, cutting it in half. The pieces fell away dissinagrating into nothing. The sky seemed to lighten as the dust and dark hair lady faded away.

"Wonder what happened here?"

"Guess there was another explosion judging from those burn marks."

But he wasn't paying attension to the other people who obiviously couldn't see what had just occurred. He was focusing on the raspy voice floating around in his head; mumbling and ranting softly in annoyance.

"Whats wrong, Kukira-chan?" he asked internally, walking away from the gathering crowd.

"Oh, it's nothing Strawberry," she sighed, but chuckled darkly when he growled at the nickname.

"Who was that? And what was that thing?" He said concerned, confused, and annoyed.

"Them? I am sure you will be told that tale and all about them soon," came the hushed reply.

"But, why did that thing look somewhat like you?" he spluttered beginning to get angry with the lack of information.

"We are of the same origin, yes. However, each one is different in appearance. Now, I have to think, so ignore me the rest of the day. Thanks Ichi-kun," she murmured. Her voice gradually faded away.

He knew something was bothering her. She had never run and hid from anything before. But there wasn't much he could do for his friend after she put up a mental barrier. Sighing he went about his daily routne, and before he knew it – it was nighttime.

Meanwhile in the soul society, two dark forces were meeting.

"The little soul reaper you were looking for showed up in the world of the living. I am still honoring our agreement, so you must keep the tenth division captain within your sights. I will also do some recon next time I am here, so who will I be posing as?" she hissed; dark, evil, and the true cause of fear in the soul society.

He looked up from his paperwork. And in his usual voice said," Thank you for telling me, M'Lady. I will see to it that she is delt with immediately. As for who you will be; Gin will escort you around, so you will be his girlfriend that he found in the rukongai, for now at least. Show me what you will look like for that, please," he said bowing his head slightly, while looking back at her.

Her mask dissinagrated . Her hair turned silvery, and grew till it almost touched the floor. Her skin paled to a light ivory color, and her eyes turned blood red. Her appearance coupled together with her newly formed kimono, made of black and red silk, she was a stunning sight indeed.

"She looks lovely don't cha' think?" Gin said happily, now standing behind the desk next to the other captain.

"You shouldn't be here Gin, please kindly leave," The shadowed captain said forcefully.

Gin disappeared immediately with a frown on his face. Turning back to her, the only remaining person in the room sighed.

"That will be all, M'Lady. For right now, I will fix the current problem as fast as I can," he murmured.

"Very well, and since I am no longer needed here; I will be leaving," she replied darkly. With that she was gone.

The man that still sat in his office sighed again while pushing his glasses further up his nose. He was only the captain of the fifth division, but soon he would be more than that. His plan couldn't fail. Gin and Tosen seemed to like her enough; maybe Gin liked her a little too much. Oh well, it was all falling into place.


	3. authors note

Hello everyone. I just wanted to know should I keep writing this story or not. Also taking ideas from readers message me, add to favorites, and what not. SHOULD THE STORY GO ON OR DIE?


End file.
